Untouchable
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Seto is the untouchable CEO and Yami is the untouchable King of Games. They've always held a bitter rivalry but what else are they holding. Prideshipping. R&R rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So Yugioh isn't my normal fandom but I decided to try my hand at writing a story. It has been a while since I was really into it, I recently found my way back to it. So.. R&R but no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome. This story will be a PRIDEship, you have been warned. Other characters will be present. Enjoy :D

KEY: Yamis' have their own bodies.

Bakura = Yami Bakura

Ryou = Bakura

Malik = Yami Marik

Marik = Marik

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.

Chapter One

**SETO'S POV**

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk with his nose in his book. He ignored the stares from his classmates. It was like that every class, he would walk in and sit down at his desk then he would read his book and ignore the rest of them. He would know immediately when HE walked in because the watchful eyes would shift from himself to Yami.

He knew he would notice as soon as Yami entered the classroom but yet he found himself glancing around the room wondering if he had somehow missed the spiky haired teen's entrance. He hated that he would react that way. He was the untouchable CEO of KaibaCorp and yet Yami affected him more than he was willing to admit.

The class started to fill up more rapidly. He ignored the movement around himself. The moment he was unconsciously waiting for arrived. Those watchful eyes shifted automatically to Yami. Yami stepped into the room and Seto drank in his appearance over the top of his book.

Yami was wearing his leather pants they clung to his hips. The double belt hung loose on his slim hips. His black sleeveless shirt was tight around his muscles. The jacket hung around him like a cape revealing toned arms and his studded wristbands. The puzzle hung from the chain around his neck falling easily over the choker around his neck.

Seto held back a startled gasp when his eyes finally moved up to his rival's face. His crimson eyes narrowed as he looked around the room, but that wasn't what caused the CEO to be startled, no it was the bruise that was beginning to appear around Yami's right eye. Seto wondered briefly what happened but knew he would never ask.

Yami strode effortlessly down the isle and stopped behind Seto. Seto groaned inwardly as he realized that was the only seat left in the full classroom. His rival settled into the seat hardly making a sound as he placed his boot covered feet on the basket under the CEO's seat.

The teacher came into the room and started the lesson. Seto closed his book with a sigh and started to take his notes for the class. Seto dropped his pen with a sound of great irritation as his seat shook under him. Seto turned in his seat to send one of his best glares at Yami.

Yami had his head down on the desk. He lifted his head slightly when he felt the movement in front of him. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed sending Seto one of his own looks, it clearly said 'I'm not in the mood.' Seto smirked, he couldn't help it, he knew it would be funny to get his rival started.

Seto turned back around in his seat and waited until Yami stopped paying attention to him. He pushed one of his pens off of his desk so that it fell down beside the desk. He bent down to pick up his pen. He grabbed it then shoved the boots off of his basket and turned around grinning to himself. Seto heard the low growl coming from his rival and smiled wider.

Most people were intimidated by Yami. He had become something of a rebel since getting his own body. Nothing at all like his younger "Brother" Yugi. Seto however was not intimidated. He smirked wider yet as he heard Yami shift in his seat letting out small sounds of irritation.

Seto jumped slightly as he felt slim fingers fist into the top of his coat. He heard the desk behind him squeak as Yami shifted once more. He leaned forward on his elbows and whispered into Seto's ear only for him to hear.

"Challenge accepted." Yami said before releasing his hold on the CEO's coat.

He heard Yami shuffling around in his bag before the zipper closed and Yami leaned forward once more. The rest of the class Seto spent ignoring the tugging motions to his hair. He refused to give his rival the satisfaction of knowing it was bothering him. He focused on the teacher's annoying monotone voice and took his notes like a good student.

"I win." Yami whispered as he stood and strode out of the room leaving Seto confused as he gathered his things.

**YAMI'S POV**

Yami's day was not going well at all. He had stayed out too late the night before with Bakura and Malik. He barely got any sleep before being forced out of bed by his alarm. He hit snooze a few times and willed himself to sleep the extra ten minutes. He ended up oversleeping and waking to an upset Hikari. He hurried through his shower getting soap in his eyes. Then he hurried through throwing his clothes on and brushing his teeth since he didn't have time for breakfast.

He knew Yugi had already left with Ryou. As soon as he finished he heard a car horn and grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and ran out to the red four door car and threw his bag into the back and slid in. He nodded to Bakura and Malik.

The three had become close since they got their own bodies. They boded over struggling to fit into this odd world. It had become normal to see all of them together most of the time. Yami broke out of his thoughts and leaned forward between the seats and turned up the radio. He ignored the seat belt and leaned back into the seat as Malik pulled out of the driveway. They each took turns alternating the days that they would drive each other to and from school.

They rode to school and listened to the music, each teen locked in their own thoughts trying to forget how tired they were. This time Yami was thrown out of his thoughts as he was slammed forward into the back of Bakura's seat hard enough to give him a pounding headache. He groaned and rubbed his head as Bakura let out a stream of Egyptian curses. Malik let out his own curses as he slammed the car into park and threw open the door.

Yami let out a frustrated sigh and threw open his own door rushing around the side of the car to head off Malik before he could strangle the poor man who had hit the car. Unfortunately for the other driver Yami could only get his hands on one of them at a time, Bakura had already slammed his fist into the man's jaw sending him crashing to the ground. He had now moved onto kicking the curled up driver.

Yami shrugged, what could he do he already had his hands full holding Malik back from taking a similar action, plus he kind of wanted to do the same himself so he settled for the middle ground and let Bakura have his "Fun."

"Let's go!" Bakura called out getting back into the car and slamming the door.

Yami released Malik and climbed into the back of the car rubbing at his pounding head. Thankfully the group made their way to school without further incident. The day passed rather quickly and he was thankful for that. The teachers all seemed to be in some sort of a mood all of them were assigning as much homework as possible.

Yami's terrible say came to a head in his physical education class. They played baseball and Yami caught a ball with his face. He covered his throbbing eye with his hand letting out a low growl and forcing himself to remain calm. The other boy had practically dived behind the teacher who dismissed Yami to the nurse breathing a sigh of relief when the very angry Yami stomped away.

Yami let the nurse tend to his eye, irritated that he would be late to his last class and wouldn't get his favorite seat by the window. He headed for this class and stood in the doorway realizing with a groan that the only seat was behind his rival.

He sighed to himself. His eyes shifted around the room hoping for a different seat. He didn't want to spend his last class hyper aware of every movement his rival made. He knew he would though because every other seat was taken. He tried not to notice his rival but it was no use.

Yami took in those cold blue eyes shoving off his thoughts wondering what would melt that Ice. He took in his rival's flawless face and brown hair that hung partially over his eyes. He was reading his book just like always. He was wearing tight pants and a long sleeve black shirt. A long white trench coat hung over it falling open.

Yami wondered through the isle forcing his thoughts away from the CEO as he took the only seat left. He hated that he would be hyper aware of every move the CEO made. He was the untouchable King of Games, but yet Seto touched him more than he ever knew. He put his stuff down and put his head down and rested his feet on the basket under Seto's seat. His leg shook at all of his pent up frustration of the day. He felt the CEO turn in his seat and looked up allowing crimson to meet sapphire.

Seto sent him a glare and Yami returned it, he really wasn't in the mood for his rival's drama. When Seto turned around Yami placed his head back on the desk satisfied that his rival would leave him alone. He felt his feet slip out from under him and he let out a low growl.

He leaned forward and fisted the top of his rival's trench coat. He leaned forward on his elbows to whisper to his rival. If that was how Seto wanted to play then he would return the favor.

"Challenge accepted." Yami whispered releasing his rival who ignored him.

Yami bent down and pulled out some paints and his rag. They were still in his bag from his art class he had just after lunch. He squeezed the tube of black out first then smeared it on the lower ends of his rival's hair. He moved on to the red next and added just a little to the black. Then he used a little of the golden color and framed the other colors with it.

He smirked to himself and wiped his hands off before dropping all of the supplies into his bag and zipping it up. He just made his rival look like his number one fan. The bell finally went off releasing them from the class.

"I win." Yami whispered as he passed his rival leaving him confused as he packed up his books.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got nothing this time. Just R&R and enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Chapter Two

"Where is he?!" Seto demanded after banging on his rival's door.

"Uh.. I'm not sure.." Yugi replied slowly, in shock at Seto suddenly showing up and yelling at him.

"Where does he usually go after school?!" Seto demanded.

After returning home from school his little brother had pointed out his new hair coloring courtesy of his rival. It took him several tries to get the paint out of his hair. Needless to say Seto would not leave it at that, his rival would not have the upper hand.

"Uh.. it depends.. sometimes he goes to Malik's or Bakura's, sometimes they all go hang out together." Yugi replied softly.

"Their not at my house." Seto heard from inside the game shop.

"Ryou said they didn't go to his house." Yugi passed along.

"Sometimes they go to that club.." Marik said walking up and entering the game shop. He knew his yami Malik sometimes went out to the club with his friends.

Seto turned on his heel and stomped back to his car before climbing in and starting the car. He headed for the only club he knew in the area hoping he would find his rival there. He wasn't sure yet what he would do to Yami but he would think of something.

He pulled into a parking space and got out passing through the door easily. It was a club for minors but the owners and staff turned a blind eye to people bringing their own drinks. They did serve non alcoholic drinks but mostly those were used for chasers.

Seto approached the bar and ordered a soda before glancing around the room looking for his rival or his friends.

"Have you seen a boy here, he's got tri colored spiked hair and red eyes?" Seto questioned turning back to the man serving drinks.

"You mean Yami?" The man questioned with a grin that put Seto on edge.

"Yes." Seto answered shortly.

"I'd check the dance floor." The man replied turning to the next customer.

Seto turned to the dance floor and his eyes skimmed the area searching for his rival. He found himself captivated by Yami's movements. Yami moved across the dance floor effortlessly. The other dancer's gave him plenty of room each as captivated as Seto himself.

The song finally came to an end and Seto watched as Malik and Bakura walked up to Yami and pressed a glass into his hands. He gulped it down quickly and the glass slid out of his fingers and shattered against the floor. Yami let out a laugh and stumbled after his friends heading straight for the bar.

Seto started in disbelief then forced himself out of the way and stood within hearing distance. Seto watched as his rival swayed on his feet. The three boys slumped onto the seats and Yami laid his head on the bar.

"What can I get you?" The man asked smiling down at Yami.

"Just water." Yami replied his words slurring.

"Had a bit too much?" The man asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I had some before dancing then more after." Yami replied making sure not to mention what exactly he had in case of listening ears.

"There was a boy here asking for you." The sever said setting the water down and grabbing the soda's for Bakura and Malik.

"Why?" Yami asked taking a small sip of water.

"I'm not sure." The server replied pointedly looking away as Bakura and Malik added something to their soda's.

Seto watched as they passed it to Yami who glanced at it then added it to his water before taking a smaller sip and passing the bottle back to Bakura under the bar. Seto wanted to enact his revenge but what was the point when his rival probably wouldn't even remember.

"Can you walk?" Bakura asked Yami, pulling Seto's attention back to his rival.

"I think so, I call the back seat." Yami replied slurring his words again.

"Awe man." Malik slurred out pulling himself up off of his seat and leaning against the bar while Yami and Bakura stood up.

Seto stared in disbelief surely they weren't going to drive. He watched as the three stumbled out the door. He followed behind the group in shock. He trailed the group to the parking lot. They came to a stop at a black car. Seto watched as Bakura went to the driver's seat and dug for his keys.

Seto stepped forward and grabbed Yami's upper arm before he thought about it. Yami stumbled backward and Seto steadied him. Yami turned around and looked up at Seto in shock before pulling his arm away and swayed on spot.

"You better not be thinking about getting in that car." Seto said narrowing his blue eyes at Yami.

"I'm going home." Yami slurred out staring at Seto in confusion.

"In that car?" Seto demanded crossing his arms.

"Yes." Yami replied

"No you're not." Seto replied grabbing Yami's arm and walking to the driver's side and yanking the door open.

"Get out of the car now!" Seto yelled at Bakura who slowly got out of the car and stumbled around before settling for leaning against the car.

"You too Malik." Seto said glaring through the opened door to the passenger side.

Seto watched with a satisfied smile as Malik climb out of the car and stumbled over to Yami.

"Follow me." Seto stated turning and walking to his car keeping a firm grip on Yami.

Seto opened the back door of his car and ordered Bakura and Malik into it. He shut the door and pulled Yami around to the passenger side and ordered Yami into the seat and shutting the door.

"What about my car?" Bakura slurred out

"Malik can bring you to get it when your both sober. Seat belts now." Seto ordered.

Seto watched with mild surprise as the three boys complied without argument, Seto figured it would be a different story if they were sober. He turned his thoughts inward. He went to the club with plans of vengence but instead found himself driving his rivals and his friends home.

Seto dropped Bakura off first then Malik. He glanced over at his rival forcing off a smile as he watched his rival lean his head against the window. He stole glances at his rival each time forcing away his thoughts as he watched varying emotions flash across Yami's face. Seto was forced out of his thoughts as a phone started to ring.

"Hello." Yami stated in a slur. Seto waited while he listened.

"I don't know where I am." Yami slurred out.

Seto pulled over with a sigh and pried the cell phone out of Yami's hands.

"He's on his way home." Seto barked into Yami's phone.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes." Seto replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Why should I?" Seto asked narrowing his eyes.

"I called to ask Yami if he could possibly stay with Bakura or Malik.."

"I'll drop him off." Seto decided ending the call and passing the phone back to Yami.

Seto drove along trying to decide weather to drop him off at Bakura's or Malik's. Seto made a shocking choice and made a turn driving the car to his own house. He had already seen the type of trouble his rival could get into around Bakura and Malik.

"Where am I?" Yami slurred out stumbling along next to Seto.

"My house." Seto replied opening the door and leading Yami to a spare room.

Yami entered the room and dropped face first onto the bed. Seto sighed and walked forward and tugged off his rival's boots and put him under the covers before turning off the light and leaving the room. Seto paused at the bathroom and took a quick shower trying not to think about how he went from seeking revenge to letting his rival sleep in one of his guest rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Should I continue this? R&R and of course Enjoy!

Key: words is Seto to Yami

(words) is Yami to Seto

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto woke up and sat up in his bed. His mind replied the events from last night as he climbed out of bed with a stretch. Seto set off down the hall heading for the kitchen and his morning fix. Walking down the hallway he groaned as his hearing was assaulted with a mix of ringing and beeps.

Seto paused in the hallway and slowly opened the door to his rival's room. He shut the door softly behind himself and turned his eyes away from the toned chest of his rival. Yami must have woken up at some point and removed his clothes. Seto turned his attention to the phone sitting on the bedside table. He took the few steps and picked up the beeping phone.

Looking down Seto realized Yami had sixty new messages and twenty three missed calls. Seto glanced at the time showing that it was only ten in the morning. Seto was curious but refrained from looking through the messages and calls.

An idea hit Seto and before he could fully think about the consequences. Seto closed the messages and searched through the phone looking for the information tab. He scrolled quickly and found the tab showing "My Phone Number." Seto quickly copied the number into his own phone and placed Yami's phone back on the table.

Seto decided he would use the fact that he now has his rival's phone number as his revenge. He grinned to himself and continued on his way to the kitchen for his coffee. He fixed his cup from the pot that was already made by one of his many employee's.

It was a few minutes later that his rival appeared. Yami stood in the doorway shirtless with his pants loose on his hips. Yami's hair stood up in every direction. He let out a small yawn then a groan. Seto grinned knowing that his rival probably had one killer hangover.

Seto smacked the table with a wicked grin. Yami groaned again and turned on his heel leaving the kitchen. Yami came back fully clothed and talking on his phone. He looked completely confused. Seto realized that everyone was probably complaining about Yami's disappearing act. He was supposed to have dropped Yami off with Bakura or Malik and obviously that didn't happen.

Seto waited while Yami finished his calls then took the seat opposite of Seto. Seto's heart sped up as Yami looked at him, he realized he didn't have a logical explanation for why he had taken his rival back to his house.

"Thank you." Yami said leaning against his arm on the table.

Seto stared in disbelief, he was expecting a question about why he was here instead of at one of his friends house. Yami didn't seem interested in having any further conversation. Seto watched Yami place his head on the table using his arm to block the light. They waited in silence.

A few minutes later Bakura pulled up and started to bang on the door. It was obvious that he was quite angry. Seto sighed dreading opening the door and dealing with the former tomb robber. Yami stood with a groan and stomped to the door and yanked it open.

"Not so loud." Yami said glaring at his friend.

"My bad." Bakura said his anger shifting to amusement as he held out a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks again." Yami called back before putting the sunglasses over his eyes and following his friend out to the car.

Seto shut the door quickly. He was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the angry tomb robber. Seto waited a few minutes and then put his plan in place. He pulled out his phone and found Yami's number. He sent out his first text.

Hey Seto sent the message and waited trying to ignore the increase in his heart rate. Seto knew logically there was no way Yami would know it was him but he couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

(Hi.) The reply came quickly and Seto found himself amused that his rival was greeting him without knowing who he is.

What's up? Seto replied.

(Heading home. Who is this?) Yami replied. Seto laughed Yami finally asked who it was. Seto sighed trying to decide what to tell him.

Sam.. Seto replied.

(Uh.. no offense but where do I know you from?) Yami replied.

We met at the club.. last night. Seto replied, it was sort of true.

(Oh. Okay.) Yami answered.

Seto decided that he would text Yami a lot and get Yami to like him before ignoring him. He decided that would be the perfect revenge.

**YAMI'S POV**

"I must have been so wasted last night." Yami groaned glancing over at Bakura.

"Nah you weren't too terrible why?" Bakura asked.

"This Sam guy is texting me apparently I met him last night and gave him my number." Yami explained.

"Oh, is he hot?" Bakura questioned.

"I have no idea." Yami replied rolling his eyes.

"You coming in?" Yami asked as the pulled up to the game shop.

"Hell no. I'm going back to bed, it's bad enough to be hung over but then I have to come get you from Kaiba's house." Bakura answered.

"My bad." Yami replied with a smirk.

Yami went inside and flopped down on the bed. May as well get to know thew guy, Yami decided digging out his phone he typed out a text to his new friend.

(Let's play a game.) Yami pressed send and started changing his clothes.

What kind of game? ;) was the quick reply.

(20 questions...) Yami replied rolling his eyes.

Clean version only. You start. Talk about mixed signals Yami sighed sending his first question.

**SETO'S POV**

(What's your favorite color?) Seto rolled his eyes at the first question.

Crimson Seto sent without thinking.

Blue Seto sent again after realizing what he just did he could just imagine his rival's arrogant smirk.

(Haha.. ;) okay you're up.) Seto groaned he should of went with hiding his art crap or something.


End file.
